J.D. (Michael Vey)
J.D. is a major antagonist from the books Michael Vey: Fall of Hades, and Michael Vey: The Final Spark, the sixth and seventh installments in the Michael Vey series. He was an old friend of Gervaso who betrays him and the rest of the Electroclan for the promise of money. Biography J.D. is first mentioned by Gervaso as an old friend that had agreed to help the Electroclan infiltrate the Elgen islands of Nike and Hades to rescue the captured Quentin, Tara and Torstyn in his boat, Risky Business. Gervaso and the Electroclan meet in Fiji, where J.D. reveals he once took a bullet for Gervaso and had to get a wooded prosthetic to replace it. He also takes an immediate liking to Taylor. J.D. takes the Electroclan and a newly reformed David Welch (under an alias) out to sea, where he drives them to Nike. However, unbeknownst to them, J.D. made a deal with Hatch to sell the Electroclan and Welch to him. After freeing Quentin, J.D. accidentally says Welch's real name, disclosing that he knows who he really is. This piques the curiosity of the Electroclan, and Taylor manages to read his mind. She tells everyone, and they revolt against J.D. and his crew. Taylor reveals that J.D. was planning to sell the Electroclan so that Hatch could kill them all and eat Michael. She also reveals that Hatch and J.D. agreed to let him keep her as a pet. J.D. then tells that he needed the money for drugs; after losing his leg, he became addicted to painkillers and eventually had to move onto stronger drugs. The Elctroclan subdue J.D. and the crew. When they reach the prison island of Hades, they throw them in empty cells. After Michael sacrifices himself to destroy the island (with an electric explosion the size of a nuclear bomb), J.D. and the other crew were left stranded by Welch and the Electroclan in rafts around the island. J.D. tells them they are all going to die, then takes his own life by jumping into the ocean and sinking to his death. Personality J.D. is very cunning and manipulative. He fools the Electroclan from the beginning, and manages to keep the secret for an extended period of time. He is also a smooth-talker and dramatic. When first revealing that his leg was a wooden prosthetic, he rammed a fork into it just to startle his audience. He also seems to care only about his money, drugs, and sex, as he does not object when he hears Hatch's cannibalistic plans for Michael. He is also a pervert and is excited to keep an attractive teenage girl as a slave and pet. Appearance J.D. is described as a middle-aged man with dark brown skin and bright blue eyes. He is said to be short with a shaven head and a large scar running down his throat and jaw. He also walks with an ebony cane covered in red, blue, and yellow gemstones. Trivia *He is one of the few Michael Vey villains not to be reformed, the others being Bryan, Kylee Marsden, and Dr. C. James Hatch. Navigation Category:Traitor Category:Addicts Category:Book Villains Category:Deal Makers Category:Male Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Perverts Category:Imprisoned Category:Leader Category:Spy Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Rapists Category:Tragic Category:Greedy Category:Military Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Homicidal Category:Enigmatic Category:Suicidal Category:Deceased Category:Slaver